


Dragon blood.

by Joseliv



Category: Shamer Chronicles - Lene Kaaberbol, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, David is stupid but cute, Davin is probably gay for Nico, Dina is awesome, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff and Angst, God! the more i realize how fuck up the shamer chronicles where!, Hurt, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Nicodemus is adorable, Sassy Raven, Torture, Trapped, captured charles, charles needs help, holly shit halls of heads!, power abuse, this book had issues!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseliv/pseuds/Joseliv
Summary: Charles lived in a mansion close to the Highland. One day his family is brutally murdered, Charles is captured and taking to the city of Dracana. Because of this weird powers he is taken or to a special manner, within the great city.In the middle of the highlanders woods, Charles half sister raven is out looking for Charles, on the way she meets Davin and Rosa, who is also looking for their little sister.Erik was sold as a slave at the age 6. When Eric is wrongly accused for some destruction at his work place, he is taken to meet the beautiful and adorable Charles Xavier, and the cunning "witch" Dina Tonerre, to be punished for his bad behavior. Not long after the punishment he realizes, he has to get out of there. And God help him if he isn't taking Charles with him.Im putting Charles and Erik into my favorite book serie, a Danish book called The the Shamer's daughter.Most people probably have never heard of it before, so i will try to describe things and make it easier to follow the plot.But nether less! The Shamer Chronicles is Amazing and u should all go find and read it because!!! HOLLY SHIT ITS FANTASTIC! ( at least on danish :P )





	Dragon blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey soo...... not done with the chapter jet.... i just started but i thought the shamer's needed some more works in its # C: I will post the chapter before Wednesday! 
> 
> Cherik all the waaay wuuuuhuuuuu!
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever... and im practically shit! Ma grammar is shit and my way of writing is shit!! XD hope it's readable tho! If there is any mistakes or something there need to be better explained, pls tell me! ❤️

Charles is shaking in the darkness. The thing those humans --- no, monsters had put over his head was sickening; it was warm and disgusting - and the air was so thick in it that it felt like he was being choked. The tears in his eyes didn’t help either.  
He could hear them talk outside of the sack and robes they had put him in. He tried to move his legs, to kick at something and maybe if he was lucky he would actually hit one of the bastards!

It had all happened so fast.  
Charles had been in his studies, reading through an old favorite book of his. Raven was dancing with Hank on the floor, close to where Charles had seated himself. Hank was a friend of the family, and probably one of Charles’ only friends. Raven had the biggest, dorkiest crush on him.  
They were all smiling and laughing, and everything was absolutely perfect! That was until Charles brain picked up something - something incredibly wrong. He had gotten up quickly, begged Raven and Hank to hide, and they had done just that. But needless to say… it was too late. 

“He is moving quite a bit, isn't he Valdracus?” One of the monsters hissed. Charles was awoken from his thoughts by the man's mentioning of him.

“Yes, maybe he just haven’t had enough yet.” The other man who must have been Valdracus said with an evil tone. “ Maybe he just needs a bit more to make his small head cool down”  
No no no! not again, please! Charles thought as the sack was pulled off his head, and before he could even think, they had thrown some weird substance on him. He began shaking violently, before falling still. It felt like his head had been filled with dark muddy water. 

…. 

The sun shone through the roof of the boys’ dormitory, or maybe more like the dusty hayloft. People slowly began waking up, dressing up, and then marching down to their daily, never ending work in the sun.  
Erik was tired of it - tired of it all. He had tried to run away so many times - anything was better than this hell hole. But every time he seemed to be close to the exit - one of the guards would arrive, throw him back in and then he would be punished, as well as humiliated for everyone to see.

Erik slowly sat up, and stretched his legs. The blacksmith was waiting for him, and he should probably get down there before another poor kid got himself crushed in the machine. Tano wouldn’t be happy if they lost another life to the giant metal cogwheel.  
…. 

It was the weirdest village Charles had ever seen, not that city life was somethings Charles knew a lot about. He had always lived in his little mansion in the middle of nowhere, the only time he actually needed to go into town was for the festivals. Raven had loved going out, ‘adventuring’ as she would have called it. Charles mind drifted… God he hoped they got away, he couldn't bare to think about it, couldn't bare the thought of Raven and Hanks burned, mutilated bodies.  
The men who had captured him had been gruesome. 

But Dracana was weird  
This village was just not right.  
If there was one thing Charles had know, it was that villages had a loot of citizens. That was not the case here.  
There was diffidently enough houses, dark boring houses which twisted down the streets like soldiers in formation, differently wasn't the problem. Charles graced upon the village, he had never seen anything like this before. The houses looked new, and just outside the village big tents were laid in a big circle, almost a hundred, a hundreds of the same darkgray tents were nicely placed against each other. This was a place with space for many many people.  
But even though, not a single human was running the new streets. It was all so quiet and gray. And the only thing logging it in was a big wall, surrounding the whole thing, and big gray fabrics in every corner.  
Charles tried to let his mind reach out to find something someone. But the drugs was still working its effect on him. 

“Where is everyone a….” Charles was cut short as Valdracus turned his head towards him. A sick twisted smile spread across his lips. He went up to Charles and grabbed his chin with his long sharp fingers, lifting his head and looked into Charles strong blue eyes.  
Valdracus hand had left Charles chin so fast that Charles almost didn't realize what happened.  
SMACK!  
Charles fell back grasping his cheek, as red fingerprints began to form. Tears blurred his vision, as he tried to hold them from falling upon his face.  
“ Don't speak unless you're asked, boy!”

Suddenly a bell started ringing. And not long after the big fabrics opened their large doors.  
Voices and laughter filled the soon forgotten quietness. As hundreds of children in old, ruined clothes, floated the streets. 

“ Sandor! Put my horse in the stable, the boy is coming with me.” Valdracus smirked as he drove Charles away from civilization and off to an even bigger mansion than what Charles had been living in.  
Charles followed him up to the mansion, where they were greeted by a giant, hideous blue door.  
Valdracus knocked on the door, and in mere seconds it was ripped up by a young girl.  
There was nothing gray and dull about this girl. She was dressed in a beautiful, light blue, silk dress, and her long dark brown hair was held back by tooth white pearls.  
Charles could help the shiver creeping down his spine, despite her beauty and nice cloth, the girl in front of him had an absolutely obsessed look in her eyes while looking at Valdracus.  
Charles fought the temptation to gag. The girl was looking at his kidnapper, this monster of a man, as if he was a hero, no not just a hero. As if he was a god. 

“Welcome home, sire!” Her voice was pitched, and out of breath, as if she had just been running a marathon. The girl had probably been running to get to the door before anyone else.

Valdracus eye went creepily soft .  
“Thanks Sascha” He laid a hand on her hip and looked into her eyes. “Everything vel?” 

“Yes” She whispered, her eyes shined with something weird and in Charles upinion, grosse. “It’s all well now.”  
Charles Gaged.  
That was when the girl pulled her eyes off her saviour, and onto Charles. The eyes which before had glorified her master was now looking icecold at Charles. 

“Sascha, this is Charles” He said. “ He will be living with us for some time. Give him the red room, left from Dinas. And find him some nicer clothes will you.” 

“ Of Course sire.” She said with a graceful bow, and addressed Charles. “ The Red room is this way, follow me.”

Charles followed the girl through the house, and up some stairs that led to the second and third floor.  
As they got up the stairs, she randomly turned around, and stared cold into his eyes. 

“ I don't know what the master wants with the likes of you! But I will tell you! You, and That Dina girl, can't just come here and take My place! And you won't!” She snared. And before Charles could even tell her that he differently didn't want her place, and all he ever wanted was to go home. She opened her mouth again.  
“Your room is in here!” She said cold as she turned and left him standing in front of a grussom red door. What a rude girl…

He opened the door slowly. The room was definitely better than he had expected.  
This “red room” was almost the center of luxury for the whole town, he thought… what did they want with him, why give such a room too him when they could easily have put him in the stables?


End file.
